


[podfic] In Which Church and Tucker are Emotionally Compromised

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, minor spoilers for season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: A record of all the times Church spent the night in Tucker's bed - plus one time Tucker spent the night in Church's.(now with download link)





	[podfic] In Which Church and Tucker are Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliotkeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Church and Tucker are Emotionally Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614171) by [TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava). 



[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2rx3x2xm6uelzaj/ChurchTucker.mp3)


End file.
